


First Refusal

by fajrdrako



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack proposes marriage.  Ianto isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Refusal

"Marry me," said Jack to Ianto, in an impulsive moment of happiness. The sex had been good. The whole day had been good - danger averted, no one hurt, not even the child who had let the alien out of the bottle. On a night like this, life was good. So was love.

Ianto took so long to answer that Jack turned his head to look at him. They were in one of the infirmary beds at Torchwood; the lights were low, but not so dim they couldn't see each other. Ianto was looking sad.

"Why not?" said Jack.

"Why should we? It's a religious thing. You don't believe in religion any more than I do."

"Doesn't have to be religious," said Jack. 

"A legal thing? Since when do you respect our laws?"

"Whenever they work in my favour." Jack grinned.

Ianto smiled relictantly, running a finger down Jack's cheek. "You've no shame."

"No, none. So marry me."

"It's not legal for two men to marry."

"Not here, not now. That will change. And there's civil partnerships."

Ianto shook his head. "What good would that do us?"

"It would give us a bond."

"Rubbish. You don't even want fidelity. What else is marrage about?"

"In my time... it's about love that doesn't end. It's about sharing lives."

"Oh, right. My fifty, eighty, ninety, whatever, years... Torchwood doesn't have a good track record. I don't see much likelihood of reaching thirty. And you? You'll go on forever."

"That's a reason not to marry?"

"The immortal and the archivist. It's like a bad play. You're hardly the same species as me."

Jack flinched. "You're rejecting me because I'm too old for you?"

"I'm jot rejecting you at all. I'm in your bed, aren't I? I'm just not marrying you."

Jack kissed his shoulder. "I could go down on one knee. I could get you a ring."

"I don't want a ring. I want to carry on as we are. No promises, no commitment."

Jack said in a low voice, "We love each other. You don't say it, but I know you do. I know I do. And we can't even make each other promises?"

"Bad luck," said Ianto firmly. "Bad karma. Good intentions, bad outcome. That would jinx what we have. Happily ever after, right, and then your Doctor comes along and takes you away in his TARDIS and I don't ever see you again."

"I came back."

"Because he didn't want you."

"That wasn't why. And anyway... he'd take you along, too. He likes having people around."

"I wouldn't go. I don't belong there. I belong here."

"In Wales?"

"On Earth."

"Where you don't want anyone to know we're lovers."

"Gwen knows. Tosh and Owen know. Rhys probably knows by now. That's quite enough."

"Change your mind," urged Jack. "Listen, I'll even take you on a honeymoon."

"To Alpha Centauri""

Ianto was heavily ironic, but Jack took it seriously. "If you like, but there isn't much there."

"No."

"Ianto?"

"Jack. Enjoy what we have. Because..."

Ianto sat up, his knees bent under the white sheet. He wrapped his arms around them. Jack sat, too, wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Becuase?"

"Because it's all you can have of me. Take it or leave it."

"Oh, I'll take it," said Jack, smiling again. "Over and over. But..."

"No," said Ianto.

\- - -  



End file.
